Router
"You're fucking '''dead', Fitzgerald!"'' - Router About One of the unclaimed children of Lucian, Router was the only one personally contacted by him during his time in prison. Lucian managed to manipulate his son away from the path of being a baker in order to use him to destroy the last pieces of evidence in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. After running away from home and gaining housing and training from a 'family friend', Router became a technological mercenary for hire, eventually meeting Panther and becoming his partner. He was hired by Michael Afton to retrieve the Marionette and Balloon Boy from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a job he took Panther along on and convinced several other mercenaries to join him, claiming the other animatronics would make them all a profit in the black market as lethal weapons. As a hacker skilled in taking over anything electronic, Router views Jeremy as his personal rival, enraged that Jeremy's verbal commands can cancel his use of his father's virus-based control commands. Life Before Router Router grew up with his mother, Helena Cho, who from a young age taught him that Lucian was an idiot to have thrown his life away as he did. As well as this, Helena was abusive to Router, neglecting him if he failed to be exactly to her (almost impossibly high) standards. She refused to let him interact with others his age as she saw them as distractions. All together, this led to Router having little to no grasp of social situations, a fear of failing, and an unhealthy obsession with always being in control over every aspect of his life. Rivalry with Jeremy Originally, Router was disinterested in Jeremy and was willing to let him live if Mike called him off. However, in Carried Away By A Moonlight Shadow 4, he discovers Jeremy can use Fazband Control commands after he uses them to protect himself with Bonnie. Outraged that Jeremy had any kind of control over the animatronics that were meant to be his, Router vowed to kill him. Death By Springtrap In 2009, Router returned to the condemned Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria to attempt once more at stealing the Fazband. However, after realising he couldn't control them, he went into a furious rage, destroying each of them in what (in the games) are the FNAF 3 cutscenes. During his destruction of the Fazband, his rage turned into grief, and he finally admitted that Panther, who had been killed by the Fazband in Carried Away By A Moonlight Shadow, was his best friend. He was then cornered in the safe room by the spirits of the Missing Children. Due to his phobia of spirits, he was tricked by Lucian's ghost to enter the Spring Bonnie suit. However, his body was far too small for the suit, causing him to have to press against the locks, which snapped and crushed him in the suit, now known as Springtrap. After this, both spirits of Panther and Router resent Lucian for murdering him simply to gain more power. Trivia * Router's civilian name, 'Alex', was given to him in honor of the FNAF3 Guard concept Mx. Bones had been working on just before they left the fandom. * During the transition of roles for the 1987 Purple Guy, Router was forgotten when he should have been affected, which is why his hair color is still purple-tinted instead of taking on his father's more natural brunette color. * Router has a tattoo of a slice of cake and a rose on his right upper arm, below the shoulder. He got it at Panther's prompting, mostly to shut him up. Category:Characters Category:Purple Guys Category:Mercenaries